


I'm In Love With You

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Epic Friendship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Excessive Drinking, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius gets drunk and tries to relay the message. It doesn't go too well though.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm In Love With You

"Oh man," Sirius groaned, covering his face with his pillow. The reason why was because the sunlight hurt his eyes. "I feel awful."

"Well yeah, you were really drunk last night," Remus said brightly from the other side of the dorms. If Sirius had the energy he might glare at him right now, especially because he sounded so goddamn chipper. And  _not_ hungover. 

"...I wasn't that drunk," he mumbled. 

"You looked me in the eye," Remus started. 

Okay, not that weird. 

"...and you said 'Don't tell Remus but I'm in lesbians with him'."

Okay, that was weird. Again, if he had the energy, he would definitely be glaring at him.

And he'd also be blushing too. Because he definitely wasn't right now!

 


End file.
